When used, the present invention is able to provide decoration light string on both the head and tail ends and central parts to disallow getting loose and to ensure the stabilization of the transmission power as well as to increase the life span on the new design of the decoration light string.
Decoration light strings are commonly used in the soirée and celebration occasions. The great joyous feeling or atmosphere can be relied upon on various decoration light strings to embellish the conference hall. Commonly known decoration light string no matter single or multiple wires in traditional style to arrange the conference hall or by using latest network lighting style to arrange the hall, they all have some parts which are not contacted well in many decoration light strings. This is especially true and commonly seen on both head and tail ends.
The main reason of such formation is the carelessness to pull and drag during the installing of the light string. Even through this will not affect the whole decoration light string to start, however, the vision result will be affected more or less so that it is unfortunately beautiful and yet incomplete.